Changes
by Mega Fighter Coronus
Summary: A time that has happened that progessed before dragonball and through dragonball, Understand what some unknown saiya-jins go through because of the jealousy that runs through Vegeta's family


Changes Chapter 1: "From Saiya-jin to Zorkia-jin"  
  
The Story begins in Planet Vegeta. The saiyans took over a Planet called Planet Plant and then renamed it to Planet Vegeta. There was a little boy,named Yaredik, who was a saiyan with great strength. No one knew of his hidden powers except for his father. Not even his brothers knew of his hidden strength. Yaredik runs to his father and shouts," I'm going to see Vegeta I'll be back father!". Yaredik's father says to him,"Be careful Yaredik do your best not to get angry at anyone, ok Yaredik?". "Ok father" Yaredik replied," I won't get angry at anyone no matter what!". Yaredik runs off into the shadows. Yarediks father says inside of his mind," It is best for Yaredik to not show his hidden power around the King." Yaredik runs to Vegeta and says,"Hey buddy!". Vegeta turns around frightened."It's just me Vegeta don't be scared." Vegeta sighs in relief." Sorry Yaredik I didn't know it was you." Vegeta says as he is still trembling. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Yaredik asks a little worried. "My father says I will be King soon" says Vegeta."Oh really, I thought you would be happy?" Yaredik says."It's just that....I feel something strange everytime I'm around you...I just feel this strange power inside of you..I don't want my father to know about this" Vegeta tells Yaredik. Yaredik clentches his fists."Str.....str.....strange....power??" Yaredik says worried." I fear for you life..you are my best friend Yaredik.." Vegeta begins to cry. Yaredik puts his hand on Vegeta shoulder and says,"I must go now my friend..I..I'm...sorry.." Yaredik runs to his home."Yaredik...I'm sorry!!" Vegeta shouts."I....I....I shouldn't have told you...." Vegeta says to himself. With increadible speed Yaredik runs to his father in tears. He then trips over a rock and hits the ground hard. Clentches his fists are begins crying harder. Yaredik's father runs to him worried. Then within a split second a gold aura surrounded him then Yaredik's hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. The ground shakes then Yaredik's father stopped within an instant frightened of his youngest son's power. Somewhere inside the Kings tower one soldier picked up a power reading of over 300,000 before it exploded from his face."What the hell was that!?" one soldier asked."I...I don't know." another soldier replied." I think the King should be informed about this!" a soldier said."Right!" another soldier said then leaves the room. Yaredik's brothers look at his passed out body. Their father turned around and clentches his fists."Dammit!" Their father shouts."C'mon..we must pack to find another place to live!" Turns around and sees little Vegeta running to them."My father found out!" Vegeta shouted."You all must hide where they can't find you." Vegeta said."I must leave now but please don't let my father find you all." Vegeta says before he runs off."Father...wh....what are we gonna do?Yaredik is passed out!" Yaredik's brother asks."Let me think dammit!" Their father shouts. Walks into the house and gets some of their clothes. Tosses it to them all."C'mon let's get out of here".  
  
  
As they walk through the forest to find a good hiding place Yaredik wonders how his best friend Vegeta is doing."What the hell do you mean you didn't find them!!!!?? The King screamed."They should be fucking dead by now!!!" yelled the king."M..M..Maybe someone tipped them off that we were coming for them sire..." said one frightened soldier. A gold aura rises arround him, his hair becomes gold, and his eyes turn green. The King shouts in anger, "I want those bastards dead now make sure it is done dammit!!!"."Y...Y..Yessir!!" all the soldiers shout.As Yaredik's family continue to walk through the forest they soon come across a waterfall. "C'mon father let's rest!" Yaredik complains. "Yeah come on dad" Yaredik's brother agrees."Be quiet Yaredik and Aoshi!" Yaredik's father yells. "We will rest and bathe here." He explains. "If I can bust through that wall..we can hide here, but you all must not fight amougst yourselves and you must keep your powers low. We cannot afford to be caught once again." Yaredik's father says. "Right!" the three brothers say all at once. Yaredik's father walks behind the waterfall as the brothers bathe in the lake. He punches and punches the wall the best way he can without cause any attention."It's no good, I can't even make a fucking dent." Yaredik is the first to finish his bathing and walks behind the waterfall to where his father is. He sees his father trying to punch through the rock. "Father are you having any trouble??" Yaredik asks his father. "No!" His father yells. "Go play with your brothers!" Tells Yaredik as he holds his hand in pain. Yaredik looks at his father's hand the walks to the boulder and punches it. The whole wall falls down. His father looks at him very shocked. "H..H..How can you knock down that wall with your power at 5%!?" Yaredik's father asked very surprised. "I...I don't know father...I still feel very strong at 5% of my power..." Yaredik replies confused. Yaredik's father places his hand ontop of Yaredik's head and says, "It's ok son....it's just your hidden powers are just too extreme for the king to handle..we must flee from him or he will kill us all. Do you undestand my son?" His father says."Yeah father....I understand..." Yaredik replies."C'mon since this cave is so big..we won't have a problem hiding from the King here." His father says. Yaredik smiles and walks into the cave to see how big it is. As Yaredik walks further into the cave, he comes across anceint Saiyan handwriting. "Broli is Dead Prince Vegeta will pay." Yaredik reads." I wonder what this means...FATHER!!!!!!! I want you to come read this for me!!!!" Yaredik yells out. His father walks into the cave. "What is it Yar....." His father pauses and gasps. "Th......This can't be.. This is ancient Saiyan Handwriting!" Yaredik's father yells."hmmmm....what does it say....?" Yaredik's father wonders."Broli is dead Prince Vegeta will pay..this must be Paragus." Yaredik's father reads. "Dead....Broli is dead...?" Yaredik asked."Aoshi will be crushed if he finds out that his best friend is dead father!!" Yaredik yells."D...Dead..." Aoshi softly says." Aoshi I'm soo sorry.." Yaredik says." Who....who did this....WHO DID THIS!!!!??" Aoshi shouts. "Now now Aoshi it is important that you don't get mad." His Father said to Aoshi."But....But why father he was my best friend!! Why did Broli have to be killed!!??" Aoshi shouts. The third brother walks in. " Enishi...can you calm down Aoshi?" Yaredik asks. "It's ok Aoshi....Broli was my best friend too. You weren't the only one who watched him you know." Enishi says to Aoshi. Aolshi slowly sits down with tears down his eyes. Enishi puts his hand on Aoshi's shoulder and says, "It's ok little brother we will remember him somehow..." Aoshi looks up at Enishi and sighs. Yaredik suddenly pauses. Everyone turns the head to Yaredik. "Is something wrong Yaredik?" Enishi asks. "I get this feeling that something weird just happened to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sits on his throne and stares into the wall.Three years has passed and Vegeta's father has filled his head with lies about his best friend and family that has now caused him to hate Yaredik."How is it going son" Vegeta's father asked."I must train today to defeat Yaredik and his family.." Vegeta replies. His father begins to laugh. Vegeta looks at him."How is my little grandson Vegeta?" Vegeta's father asked." Bardock is watching him." Vegeta replies. "That's nice son." Vegeta's father replies. A soldier walks up to Vegeta's throne." Young Master....we've discovered were Yaredik and his family is hiding." Vegeta stares at the soldier. The soldier begins to sweat and looks back at Vegeta frightened. "Send 50 soldiers to their hideout." Vegeta orders. "5..5..50..sir??" A soldier asked confused. "You don't understand Yaredik's powers when he is angry. He is a half-super saiyan, if he get any more angry he will become a full fleged super saiyan. He must be killed first and the rest of his family shouldn't be a problem." Vegeta explains to the soldier."Right!" The soldier answers. The soldier walks out the room. 50 soldiers are stomping through the forest. "Do you hear that?" Yaredik asks. "Hear what Yaredik?" Aoshi asks. "Listen...is almost sounds like alot of people walking this way." Enishi says. Yaredik runs to his father." Father! Father! I think some people are headed this way!" Yaredik shouts. "What!? Dammit they must have discovered us!" Yaredik's father says. He runs out the cave and see all the soldiers lined up. "Hajime!! It we be easier if you just surrender you and your children!" A soldier orders. Hajime gets in a fighting stance and shouts, "I will never give away my children for your rotten king!!" Yaredik stares at his father. "Yaredik, Aoshi, and Enishi get the hell out of here I will hold them back so you get run away safely!!" Hajime yells." No father!! I...I..I can't leave you here!!" Yaredik yells with tears falling down his eyes. Hajime throws Yaredik his sword and shouts, "Just go goddammit don't worry about me!!!" Aoshi grabs Yaredik." Me must go little brother!" He says. The three brothers began to run to safety. Yaredik then stops and turns around. He sees his father killed by one of the Kings soldiers. "FATHER NOOOO!!!!!!" Yaredik screams holding his head. "You bastards killed my FATHER!!!!!!!" Yaredik continues screaming. The ground begins shaking. The soldiers all look at Yaredik a bit frightened. Aoshi and Enishi suddenly stop running because they both feel a sudden surge of power. They both turn around and they see their little brother Yaredik. A gold aura surrounds him. "I know what happened to Broli....I know you did it....you hurt my brother Aoshi and Enishi...YOU HURT ME AND MY FATHER!!!!" Yaredik screams. His hair begins to turn gold. "I won't let anyone get hurt anymore!!" Yaredik continues screaming. Yaredik yells out as the gold aura explodes and his eyes turn green and his body size increase. Yaredik stares evil into the soldiers with a gold aura surrounded by him. "Our brother has became a super saiyan." Aoshi says. "Then that must mean we a capable to become super saiyans too." Enishi says. All the frightened soldiers fire Ki blasts and Ki beams hoping that will kill Yaredik. An big explosion happens and as the smoke clears Yaredik still standing without a scratch with a very angry look on his face. Yaredik slowly slides his father's sword out of the slot."Father....I will avenge you..." Yaredik slowly says. Aoshi and Enishi steps behind Yaredik." We will help you brother..." Enishi says. "We will make them pay....together..." Aoshi says. They all power up greatly as the soldiers begin to run as fast as they can. They fire large Ki Beams at the soldiers making a very large explosion. As blood splatter on them they fly off to the King's castle to settle the score once and for all.  
  
  
  
As Vegeta sits on his throne, he wonders where his soldiers are at. "It's been 2 hours and I haven't heard from them yet!" Vegeta yells. "Isn't it obvious son....they've been defeated." Vegeta's father replied. "Dammit!" Vegeta yells. "I underestimated Yaredik's powers!" Vegeta shouts worried. "He's probably reached a super saiyan now. It's not possible for a normal saiyan to defeat 50 of our soldiers." Vegeta's Father explained. "Shit..." Vegeta said. A explosion happens. "What the hell was that!?" Vegeta yells. Vegeta looks at his father. A gold aura surrounds him and he becomes a super saiyan. Vegeta looks at his father surprised. "Go down there to see what happened I will tell some of our strongest soldiers to guard your son Vegeta. I will watch the throne for now." Vegeta's father orders. "Ok" Vegeta answers as he runs out of the room. As Vegeta runs down the stairs he sees Aoshi killing some soldiers. "How dare you!" Vegeta shouts. "How dare me!? How dare you Vegeta!! You killed by best friend! He was just an innocent child!" Aoshi shouts. "His power was a threat to my father's throne so I killed him!" Vegeta yells back. "Just like Yaredik's power..right Vegeta!?" Aoshi asks. "He shouldn't have betrayed me!" Vegeta shouts back. "He didn't betray you! You are his best friend...but if you want to hurt my little brother like that I must kill you.." Aoshi slowly says. "You want me...come and get me!" Vegeta shouts as he takes off his cape and gets in a fighting stance. Aoshi yells out as he runs at Vegeta. Vegeta looks at Aoshi and knees him in the stomach. Aoshi holds his stomach as blood drips out his mouth. Aoshi clentches his fist and punches Vegeta hard in the face. Vegeta stumbles back and jumps at Aoshi then kicks him in the face. Aoshi gets hit into the wall and falls to the ground. Vegeta slowly walks to Aoshi as he was getting up. Vegeta kicks Aoshi in his ribs as he was getting up. Aoshi holds his ribs as he hits the ground. Looks at Aoshi's side and notices a dagger hanging off his belt. Vegeta smiles sadisticly and continues to kick Aoshi in his ribs. Aoshi yells out in pain and more blood spurts out of his mouth. Aoshi reaches fpr the dagger by his side. Vegeta notices him reaching for the dagger and kicks Aoshi in his arm instantly breaking it. Vegeta laughs evily and shouts, "Is that all you got!? I thought you were going to kill me?" Aoshi slowly gets up holding his broken arm. Blood streaming down his chin."Aren't you gonna use your little dagger eh Aoshi?" Vegeta asks mocking Aoshi. Aoshi grins and slides out his dagger. "How about I use it now?" Aoshi insanly asks Vegeta. Vegeta grins as he folds his arms. Aoshi runs at Vegeta and slices his armor. Vegeta looks at Aoshi very angry. "You son of a bitch you almost cutted through my armor!!" Vegeta yells. A aura of Ki surrounds him as he powers up. Aoshi punches his broken arm and starts laughing. As sweat flows down his face Vegeta looks at Aoshi. "I.....I....I feel your precence my friend...Broli says if I don't kill you someone else will.." Aoshi says insanly. Vegeta's eyes open wide then he starts growling, runs to Aoshi then punches him hard in the stomach knocking him on his knees. Aoshi jumps up attempting to slash at Vegeta. Vegeta jumps back and fires a Ki beam through Aoshi's heart. As Aoshi holds his chest, he feels his heart beating faster than it should be. Tears rolled down his eyes as he feels his heart beating slower and slower. Aoshi's eyes roll in the back of his head and falls to the ground. Aoshi's breathe slowly fades away and then Aoshi lies on the ground now dead. Vegeta grins at Aoshi's corpse and walks up the stairs to his throne room.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta's father asks. "I killed one of them." Vegeta answers. Vegeta's father begins to laugh evily. Vegeta grins and folds his arms. Enishi slowly enters the room were Vegeta and Aoshi fought. Looks around and smells alot of blood. Walks further into the room. Enishi sees Aoshi's dead body and tears begins to roll down his cheek. Enishi falls on his knees. "A....A...Aoshi....my dear brother...." Enishi's tears fall more and more. Yaredik opens the door and as he walks in he hears Enishi crying. Runs up to Enishi then looks down and sees Aoshi's dead body. Yaredik then looks straight ahead and sees two large doors. "That must be the Throne Room c'mon it's time to avenge two deaths. Get Aoshi's dagger and let's kill the king!" Yaredik orders. "....right...we must settle this..." Enishi softly says. Yaredik draws his father's sword as Enishi picks up Aoshi's dagger. They both run through the doors. Vegeta and his father stand ready for a fight. "How could you kill my brother and father?" Yaredik asks. Vegeta's father laughs really loud. They both look at him strange. "I didn't kill anyone! This was all the work of my beloved son Vegeta. Yaredik looks surprised and then the pupils of his eyes suddenly dissappear. A gold aura surrounds him and his hair turns gold. "How could you!!!!!" Yaredik yells. Vegeta grins and lifts up his fist and says, "Cause I wanted to!!" Vegeta yells and laughs evily. "Vegeta take my grandson and get the hell out of here!" Vegeta's father orders. "Why father I can take them on with you!" Vegeta yells. "Father...Father...Father!!!!" Yaredik yells. "You took my father and now I will take yours!!!!" Yaredik yells. Yaredik powers up higher and his body size increase. "Enishi you must leave!" Yaredik orders. "Right!" Enishi replies. Enishi fires a Ki blast through the roof of the castle and begins to fly through the hole he made. The king look up and turns super saiyan and fires a large at beam at Enishi to keep him from escaping. Yaredik senses it and he jumps infront of the Ki Beam and gets hit in the chest. Enishi turns around to see if Yaredik is alright. As the smoke clears Yarediks stares at the King with an extremely angry look. "You are not taking anyone who is dear to me anymore!!!!" Yaredik yells as the gold aura becomes larger around Enishi smiles and continues to fly off. The King looks worried and blasts off. Yaredik growls and flies right after him. The King lands in a space pod and blasts off to a nearby planet. Yaredik punches out a saiyan and climbs into the space pod to go after the king. Enishi looks into the sky and see them dissappear into the sky. "Avenge Aoshi and father my dear brother" Enishi says to himself and he flies away.  
  
  
  
As a saiyan space pod explodes into the ground the king walks out. He clicks on his scouter to see what planet he is on."Planet Zohar....maybe one day we can take over this planet..." The king says to himself. Yaredik explodes out of his space pod before it reaches the ground. The King turns around angry when he sees Yaredik. Yaredik still in his super saiyan form he looks at the king very angry. "What!?" The king shouts."How can he maintain super saiyan form without transforming???" The king wonders. His tail unwraps from around his waist and looks around for a moon. Yaredik appears in front of him and punches him hard in the face. The king's body was sliding 10ft away and ran into a tree breaking it in half. The king powers up into his super saiyan form but has trouble maintaining it. He then franticly looks around for a full moon so he can transform into Oozaru form to hold his transformation. Yaredik flies at the king faster than ever. The king turns around and sees Yaredik coming at him. He then spins around and kicks Yaredik in his face. Yaredik flies back and hits the ground hard. Then suddenly the king finds a moon. The king grins and begins to transform. As Yaredik gets up he sees the king transforming. His eyes open wide and then slides out his father's sword."Father...I will avenge you.....even if it kills me!!!!" Yaredik shouts. As the king is in Oozaru form he has a very difficult time controling himself. Yaredik flies up and punches the Oozaru form of the king hard in his face. The king flies back into the ground nearly making a crater where he landed. The king gets up and roars firing ki beams from his mouth."So it's true that bad breathe kills!" Yaredik shouts. He then charges up and ki around him begins to glow. The Oozaru form king hears Yaredik powering up and begins to run at him. Yaredik slowly bends his knees and ki glows around him. Yaredik knows he mustn't look at the moon cause he knows he can't control his power in Oozaru form. Yaredik looks up and shouts, "Mekiokannon!!" The king looks and begins roaring while beating on his chest. Yaredik charges his attack to full power."I know this is risky but it must be done." Yaredik says to himself. Yaredik throws his hands into the air and three yellow fireballs come out of his hand. As the fireballs fly into the air the king then looks. A red fireball then comes out of Yarediks hand. As the yellow fireballs fly at the king, Yaredik takes the time to make the red fireball bigger. As the yellow fireballs hit the king hard he then fires the red fireball at the king. Yaredik then picks up his father's sword and does a strange arm motion and then cocks the sword behind him. He begins to power up and looks at the fallen king. Yaredik jumps into the air and the sword bursts into flames. He then shouts, "Burning Flare!!!!" and then throws the large fireball down at the king as it turns his body into ashes but it keeps going further into the planet."Dammit!!! I knew I used too much power!!!" Yaredik shouts. Yaredik then sees the king's scouter lying on the ground."I might need that.." Yaredik says to himself" He floats down to pick it up and blasts off to find the king's space pod. As the pod was leaving the planet it explodes. The explosion was too large for Yaredik's escape and the space pod was caught into the explosion. As the pod breaks into peices Yaredik slowly flies out the pod gasping for air and then closes his eyes. His body floats into space but he isn't really dead.  
  
  
  
After 6 years of floating in space Yaredik somehow survived in a coma. His body was heading for a unknown planet and he then began to go through it's atmosphere. A young man who seemed to be Yaredik's age was walking through a forest. He then looks into the sky and sees a strange object falling in the sky. As he continued looking it seemed like it was heading his way. As the object the boy saw in the sky fell hard into the ground he ran to see what it was."This is sooo coool a alien!!" The boy shouts. The boy looks closer at the body."ugnnn...." Yaredik slowly groans."My head...." Yaredik groans."What planet do you come from?" The boy asks. "I am from Planet Vegeta." Yaredik answers. "You're a....a...a saiyan!?" The boy asks very nervously. He then get's in a fighting stance." I'm a zorkian and I'm prepared to defend my planet!!" The boy shouts determened. "I'm not here to take over your damn planet." Yaredik says annoyed. "You're...you're not??" The boy says confused. "I.....I don't believe that!! I know you saiyans!!" The boy yells. "Believe me I hate my race just as much as you do." Yaredik explains. "What????" The boy says very confused. "Why do you hate your own race?" The boy asks. "They're animals! Their king killed my family! My best friend betrayed me and killed my brother!!! By now they've probably killed my other brother!!" Yaredik yells as tears falls down his cheek. "Oh my gosh....th...th...that's terrible..." The boy says feeling sorry. "I knew saiyans were bad..but I didn't know they were that low..." The boy says as tears roll down his cheek also. "My name is Rosoki...what's your's?" Rosoki asks. "My name is Yaredik..." Yaredik replies. "Cool!" Rosoki says excited. Rosoki looks at Yaredik. "....Y...you..don't look so good..." Rosoki says worried. Yaredik tries to stand up but he holds his ribs and hits the ground. "Damn....." Yaredik says frustrated. Rosoki helps up Yaredik and sits him against a tree. "I know the perfect herb that will heal you good." Rosoki says. "It's called the Jugend Plant and it heal any sickness or broken limbs. I have broken many bones on my body and this planet really does the trick." Rosoki explains. Yaredik chuckles and begins coughing. Rosoki runs to find a Jugend Plant. "Here's one." Rosoki says to himself. Rosoki runs back to Yaredik and gives him the Jugend Plant."I....I'm starting to feel a little better..." Yaredik softly says. Yaredik stands up and looks around. "Where are we?" Yaredik asks. "It's called the Blackmoon forest.." Rosoki replies. "Oh...back on Planet Vegeta we have a forest very similar to this one.....it was the forest...where...my father was....killed.." Yaredik says as tears roll down his cheek. Yaredik clentches his fists and begins crying. "Why...why did...they have to kill my family.." Yaredik softly says. Rosoki places his hand on Yaredik's shoulder. "It'll be ok Yaredik...we are stronger than saiyans... we are th cousin race of them....we can take them down..." Rosoki explains. "Where.....where's my father's sword?" Yaredik asks worried. Rosoki helps Yaredik look around for his father's sword. Yaredik suddenly senses something dangerous flying his way. Yaredik grabs Rosoki and they both duck to the ground. Yaredik looks up and sees his father's sword forced into a tree.  
  
  
  
"Is that what are you looking for you saiyan dog!?" A woman asks. She holds up a gun and points it at Yaredik." You will not take over this planet you bastard. Rosoki you helped that saiyan..you will die too for betraying the Zorkian race!" A woman says. "....Maya...." Rosoki softly says. "Your kind killed my father it will be nice to kill one of you." Maya shouts. "Maya this saiyan hates his own race he is the kind of saiyans you know!" Rosoku shouts. " Don't give me your bullshit Rosoki!! All saiyans are the same!" Maya yells. Yaredik slowly gets up and pulls his father's sword out of the tree. "Hey you son of a bitch don't move!" Maya yells. Yaredik places his sword back into the slot and slowly walks to Maya. Maya looks at Yaredik strangly. "Maya....looks into my eyes....and understand my pain...." Yaredik slowly. Rosoki looks confused. He scratches his head and folds his arms. Maya looks into Yaredik's eyes. Suddenly Yaredik's flashbacks are seen within Yaredik's eyes. Tears of blood slowly flow down Yaredik's cheek. Maya begins crying and places her arms around Yaredik. She cries on his shoulder. "How can they do such horrible things to their own race...?" Maya asks feeling sorry for Yaredik. Yaredik's eyes roll in the back of his head and passes out. "Yaredik!" Rosoki shouts. "That's his name?" Maya asks. "He looks so sad and lonely" Maya says. Rosoki looks at Maya. "Are you beginning to like this guy??" Rosoki asks. "Uh...uh..no how could you say that I barely know him!" Maya shouts as she begins to blush. She then looks at Yaredik and rubs his forehead then slowly lifts his hair. "He looks so innocent and beautiful...." Maya slowly says. Rosoki smiles and says, "Don't deny it....you like him Maya..." Maya begins blushing again. "I guess I do...." Maya slowly says. "Well....are you gonna stay here mezmorised by Yaredik's face or are you gonna help me get him to a hospital!?" Rosoki asks. "Oh....sorry.." Maya softly says. Maya helps carry Yaredik into a city. "Aaaah...we're finally in Juuron..." Rosoki softly says. "Look...the hospital is over there." Maya says. "No you dummy!!" Rosoki shouts. "He will be arrested and will instantly be put to death!" Rosoki explains. A tear rolls down Maya's cheek. "Look...I'm...sorry....I just don't want a new friend to die so quickly when I barely know how kind this saiyan is..." Rosoki softly explains. "No.....I'm ....I'm fine....." Maya says while tears roll down her cheek. "C'mon let's take him to my room.." Rosoki says as he is walking up the stairs. Rosoki places Yaredik's unconcious body over his shoulder and opens his door. Rosoki lays Yaredik on his bed and goes into a bathroom to wet a rag. Rosoki sqeezes the rag to let out most of the water. Rosoki then walks inside of his room and places the rag on Yaredik's forehead. Another tear of blood suddenly runs down Yaredik's face. Maya begins crying and puts her arms around Yaredik's head. Rosoki places his hand on Maya's shoulder. "He'll be ok....just llook at him...he's a saiyan..he must be really strong.." Rosoki softly says. Maya smiles with tears slowly running down her face. "I'll get you some water..I'll be back." Rosoki says. As Rosoki leaves the room Maya looks at Yaredik's face. As she looks into Yaredik's face she sees a small face of irritation and pain. She slowly takes off the rag and wipes the wetness off his forehead. She kisses him on the lips and says, "I hope you will be ok.....Yaredik..." Maya softly says with a tear rolling down her cheek. "He is dreaming Maya..." Rosoki explains as he comes back into the room. " Were you spying on me??" Maya asks confused. "No silly." Rosoki says. Rosoki hands Maya a glass of water and watches her take a sip. Rosoki then looks at Yaredik and says inside his mind, "I wonder what he is dreaming about...."  
  
  
  
"Kakerotto!!! I must kill Kakerotto!!!" Broli screams. "Who Broli...who is Kakerotto!!!??" Yaredik yells. Broli holds his head tightly and falls on his knees. "Damn you Kakerotto!!!" Broli yells. Yaredik slowly walks to Broli. "Tell me who Kakerotto is Broli.." Yaredik says as he places his hand a Broli's shoulder." Broli points to a shadow and a picture of Kakerotto appears. "He...he...he looks exactly like Bardock!" Yaredik says surprised. Then suddenly he hears a soft voice. "Yaredik.....Yaredik....Yaredik all you alright" A soft voice says. Yaredik slowly opens his eyes and sees Maya crying. "Maya....why are you crying?" Maya wraps around Yaredik tightly and says, "Oh Yaredik I'm soo glad you are ok I didn't think you would ever wake up!" Yaredik is confused and is wondering why Maya is all over him. "Uuh...Maya...are you ok?" Yaredik asks confused. "Yaredik...come with me....I must tell you something....alone..." Maya softly says. Yaredik slowly gets up from Rosoki's bed. He then stands up and Maya holds Yaredik's hand. Yaredik looks at Maya surprised and then smiles and puts his arm around Maya's shoulder. As they are walking through the blackmoon forest Maya stops Yaredik. Maya slowly lifts up Yaredik's arms and says, "I think I can have you transformed into one of us." Yaredik looks at Maya. "What do mean by that Maya?" Yaredik asks confused. "What I'm saying is....I can have you become a Zorkian like us.." Maya explains. "Oh....ok..where do we go?" Yaredik asks with a smile. Maya jumps up with a smile and hugs Yaredik. As Yaredik and Maya walk out the forest they stop. "We must look for Toko..he used to be a Korkian until a women fell in love with him. She then gave him a stone called Malakh Angel. It is called that because it is the spirit of a Zorkian. They are called Malakh angels and a Korkian's spirit is called a Saraph Angel." Maya explains. "Oh...then I must see Toko..." Yaredik says. Maya smiles and puts her arms around Yaredik's arm as they walk through the back alley so no one can see them. They then come up to a door and looks up at the house. Maya knocks on the door and waits for Toko to answer the door. "Maya.." Toko says as he answers the door. "You don't usually knock on my backdoor unless you are running from someone or you have a secret someone..." Toko says as he folds his arms. Yaredik scratches his head confused. "This is Toko??" Yaredik asks confused. Toko looks at Yaredik. "Ooo so this is what you're hiding Maya...." Toko says. "You must really care for him if you are coming for my Malakh Angel..." Toko says. "H....How did you know!?" Maya asks. "Isn't it obvious?" Toko asks. "You walk a saiyan through the back alley to see me..everyone knows I used to be a Korkian." Toko says. "Oh..." Maya answers.  
  
  
  
"Well.....could we have the Malakh Angel stone please Toko." Maya asks. "You friend must win the Malakh Angel." Toko says. "What do you mean by that Toko?" Maya asks. "He wants me to fight him for it." Yaredik says. "You're very smart Yaredik." Toko says. "Why does he have to fight you Toko!?" Maya says. "It's ok Maya...I accept his challenge..." Yaredik softly says. "Follow me inside Yaredik...Maya I need you to wait out here." Toko says. "But..but...why Toko?" Maya asks as a tear begins to run down her cheek. Yaredik wipes Maya's tear away and says, "It'll be ok Maya..I'll be fine." Maya then smiles and hugs Yaredik. "Please don't be hurt Yaredik." Maya softly says. Yaredik smiles and dissappears into the darkness with Toko. As Toko and Yaredik walk down stairs Yaredik looks around. "Where the hell are we going?" Yaredik asks. "We are going to my secret dojo. Zorkians are extremely powerful warriors...but they just don't know extent of their strength." Toko explains. "Zorkians are the cousin race of the saiyans, but Korkians are the brother race of the saiyans. The Korkian's transformations are very similar to the saiyans. A Zorkian's transformations are completely different from saiyans..our transformations give much more power.." Toko explains. "Oh...so really you just want to test the extent of my power..." Yaredik asks. "Pretty much...yes. I can sense extreme power inside of you....and I'm not really gonna fight you cause your strength would cause a disturbance and the Korkians will sense it. They were never violent until one Korkian released the ancient power of a Mystic Korkian by the name of Yakyo. He was a very insane and violent Korkian. I used to be under Yakyo's spell until a girl by the name of Miyo saved me and gave me the Malakh Angel then dissappeared." Toko says to Yaredik. "So...you're not gonna give us the Malakh Angel....but you are gonna transform me though." Yaredik says. "That's right. This pendant is too valuable to me I can't give it away but I can still use it on different races who will like to become a Zorkian." Toko says. "Ok ...then I'm prepared to become a Zorkian." Yaredik softly says. Toko places his hands around his pendant. It begins to glow and his Ki begins rising. All of a sudden black ki flows out of Yaredik then a blue light appears out of the black Ki and goes back into his body. A red light then appears from the Malakh Angel and flies into Yaredik's body. The red and blue light appear from Yaredik's body and spins around so fast his body cannot be seen. As the lights stop spinning around Yaredik. His eyes glow red and then stops glowing. "This is incredible power..I cannot let it get to my head." Yaredik softly says. "You truely are a rare saiyan indeed..but now you are a full fledged Zorkian. Now the government won't have you killed. You can walk the streets without any worrys." Toko explains. "Thank you Toko" Yaredik says. "Don't worry about it." Toko says. As Yaredik walks out the door he takes Maya's hand. "Let's go walk in the Blackmoon forest." Yaredik says. "Yes...let's go." Maya softly says.  
  
  
  
A man secretly watches Yaredik and Maya walk through the forest in a tree. "This is perfect. Master Yakyo would enjoy these kills...an innocent couple inside this wretched forest." The man says as he grins evily. The man begins unsheathing his sword. Yaredik suddenly pauses and looks around. "What is it Yaredik?" Maya asks. "I hear something....someone is watching us..." Yaredik softly says. "I don't hear anything.." Maya says. Yaredik begins to unsheathe his father's sword. Then suddenly a man flies out of the trees yelling. Yaredik turns around and sees the man getting ready to slice at Maya. "Maya!!! Look out!!!!" Yaredik yells. Yaredik jumps at the man with his sword and blocks the slice with his sword. The man begins growling and shouts, "You can't defeat the great Sano!! The Loyal warrior of Yakyo!!" Yaredik looks at Sano surprised and kicks him behind his leg making him stumble back. He then lifts his sword high in the air and hits Sano very hard with the handle of his sword knocking him to the ground. "If I die...Yakyo will come to kill you all!!" Sano shouts as he laughs out loud. "Yaredik!!!" Rosoki shouts as he comes running inside the forest. Yaredik turns around and sees Rosoki running at him. Rosoki then stops suddenly. "Y....y...you have the eyes of an ancient Zorkian!" Rosoki shouts surprised. Yaredik looks at Rosoki. "Yaredik look out!!!" Toko shouts. Sano jumps up and prepares to stab Yaredik. Yaredik jumps and gets in a stance as his sword bursts into flames. Everyone looks at Yaredik amazed. "Super Flames of Fury!" Yaredik shouts. Yaredik dashes at Sano and slices him across his chest. As blood runs down his body. Yaredik smiles and grabs Sano's arm then slices it off. Yaredik rapid slices Sano then his chest opens and all his insides fall out. Yaredik turns around shouts, "Burning Flare!" then the rest of Sano's body explodes and Yaredik slices the big parts missing from his body into tiny pieces. Everyone looks at Yaredik with blue faces. "Why are you all scared?" Yaredik asks. "It's just....I've never seen your skills with a sword...I never knew you where this good...." Rosoki slowly says. Maya passes out. "Yakyo will come soon we must prepare." Yaredik says. "We will help you.." One person says as he walks up with another person. "Who are you?" Yaredik asks. "I'm Taku..and this is Ken..." Taku says. Ken waves at everyone. "With all of us combined we should have some chance of winning." Toko says. "You're right." Rosoki says. "Maya it'll be best for you to go hide inside of your house cause this might get ugly pretty soon." Yaredik explains. Maya slowly walks up to Yaredik. "Please be careful.." Maya says. Maya then kisses Yaredik on the lips and slowly walks away.  
  
  
  
As Maya walk down the street she suddenly get's this feeling something is wrong. Maya then runs to her house. As she opens the door her eyes open eye and are filled with tears. "No...no no no!!!!" Maya screams. Maya sees blood dripping everywhere in her house. "Mom.....dad...where are you!!!!" Maya yells. Maya runs to her parents room. As she opens the door she falls on her knees in tears. "Mom....da...d" Maya softly says. Maya looks at her parent's mangled bodies. Begins harder and holds her head. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!! Nooooooooo!!" Maya screams. Yaredik's eyes begin to glow red. Everyone looks at Yaredik. "Somethings wrong...." Yaredik slowly says. "What do you mean?" Ken asked. "Just follow me everyone!" Yaredik says as he runs out the forest. Everyone runs with Yaredik. "Why are we at Maya's house?" Rosoki asks. "I sense something wrong in this area....I feel like something happened to Maya..." Yaredik softly says. Yaredik opens the door and looks around. "What the hell happened here???" Yaredik wonders. "Maya!!!! Are you in here....are you ok!!??" Rosoki yells. " She's ok...I can sense her ki..it's very strong...she's hurt..." Yaredik slowly says. "How bad is she hurt!?" Rosoki yells. "Not physically.....emotionally..." Yaredik slowly says. "Could he be an ancient Zorkian....?" Toko thinks to himself. Toko begins feeling Maya's ki. "Wow!!" Toko shouts. "A....a....amazing power!!!" Toko shouts. The foundation around the house begins to shake. "Wha.....what's going on??" Rosoki asks. "A power surge..." Yaredik says. "A...a....a..a power surge!!??" Toko shouts. "If that's the case then let's get the hell out of here!!!" Rosoki yells. The three all run out the house but Yaredik stays at door step. "Yaredik...what the hell are you doing!!??" Rosoki shouts. "Right here is my safe distance..." Yaredik says. "Have you gone nuts or something!!!???" Rosoki yells while moving around franticly. "I see you doubt my strength Rosoki...from this point here the huge blast will not harm me.." Yaredik explains. Rosoki drops his arms and smouth while looking at Yaredik with a blue face.  
  
  
  
After the explosion Maya slowly walks out the fire with tears of blood slowly running down her face. "Another one??" Toko thinks to himself. Maya then suddenly passes out. Everyone looks then a sudden whistling sound. "Where in the hell is that whistling sound coming from?" Rosoki asks. Yaredik then looks up in the sky. Toko looks at Yaredik then looks in the sky. "What the hell are you all looking at?" Rosoki asks. Rosoki then looks in the sky and his eyes open wide then drops. "Isn't that a Korkian Ship?" Yaredik asks. Yaredik turns around to look up. Rosoki then notices something moving behind Yaredik. "Huh...what the hell!?" Rosoki yells. "What is it Rosoki?" Toko asks. "Yaredik how in the hell do you have a tail when you are a Zorkian now?" Rosoki asks confused. Toko looks at Rosoki weird then looks at Yaredik. "Huh...." Toko says. "That's proof! He is the ancient Zorkian" Toko thinks to himself. As the ship lowers, a million Korkians fly out of the ship and land infront of the three warriors. "This is bad, this is very bad" Rosoki says very worried. Yaredik stands there in a trance of rage staring at the million fighters. Toko narrows his eyes then looks to Yaredik then begins to smirk. Yaredik's hair begin to rise and his clenched fists begin to raise a little. Toko's senses go crazy, "What....what power!" Toko says. Rosoki looks of the Toko, "What the hell are you talking about?!". Yaredik's hair stops raising and turns his head to the side looking back. Toko and Rosoki both look at Yaredik strangely. Five of the million warriors jump up and shoot a blast behind them then a large explosion happens. Yaredik turns around quickly, "Maya!!!" he shouts. Toko and Rosoki turn around. One warrior charges to Rosoki and slam fists him across his face. Rosoki gets hit hard and flies back. Another warrior jumps up and fires a blast into Rosoki. Rosoki gets hit by the blast and crashes into a burning house. Yaredik and Toko hears Rosoki's screams. The screams are beginning to get to Yaredik. All the warriors laugh at Rosoki's pain. "Shut up you bastards!!!!" A voice yells. Toko and Yaredik turn around wondering what it is. A large beam shoots out from the fire aimed to the warriors. The million warriors become blue faced and many of him escape the blast but half of them becomes engulfed into the blast. Three hundred thousand land on Yaredik's side and two hundred thousand land on Toko's side. "I am not prepared for this...." Toko says to himself. Toko yells out and charges to the warriors on his side. He exchanges punches and kicks with twenty of the warriors. Yaredik fires blasts and kills three hundred warriors easily. Toko kills some warriors but more warriors attack Toko keeping him from gaining the upper hand. Toko then begins to pull out his blade, but two warriors charge to Toko's back. One blasts him in the back and the other one takes the sword. The warrior flips over infront of Toko and shoves the blade into his heart. Toko throws up blood and starts yelling in pain. The remaining warriors Toko was battling form a circle and fires blasts into him continuosly until he couldn't move any longer. Another blast emgerges from the fire straight to the warriors. Yaredik knows Toko is already dead and keeps fighting as tears form into the corner of his eyes. The warriors that are still blasting Toko become engulfed into the blast. Maya walks out from the fire with her clothes completely burnt to nothing. Yaredik finishes off the remaining warriors then looks over to Maya and his cheeks become red. "M..M...Maya???" Yaredik says nervously. A beam then comes down from the sky. Maya looks up and closes her eyes. The thin beam then shoots through Maya's chest. Tears of blood roll down Maya's cheek as she falls to her knees then face first. "Maya!!!" Yaredik yells as he begins towards Maya's fallen corpse. A large beam the shoots down blowing up the remain's of Maya's body. Blood shoots on Yaredik's face as he has a shocked look. A strange warrior floats down infront of Yaredik smiling.  
  
  
  
Yaredik slowly raises his head up glaring the warrior in his bloodshot eyes. "You.....you did this...." Yaredik softly said holding in some of his rage. "You should address me as Master Yakyo" he says then begins laughing. Yaredik charges to Yakyo yelling and raises his clenched fist high into the air. Yakyo smirks and phases out then appears into the sky. Yaredik punches through an after image and stumbles then falls face first. "Up here sunshine!" Yakyo shouts. Yaredik turns over and flips up. Yaredik the looks into the sky spotting Yayko "How the hell...?" Yaredik says confused. Yaredik jumps high into the air and fires a few blasts towards Yakyo. Yakyo phases out again and appears under Yaredik's feet. Yakyo grabs Yaredik's left ankle and swings him around then throws him down towards the ground. Yaredik crashes into the ground. Yaredik slowly raises his head up growling as he begin to think about all the people that died infront of him. Yakyo looks down at Yaredik as his eyes begin to glow brightly then he folds his arms. Yaredik then turns over then flips up as he charges a red aura around his body "I may have a been on this planet for a small amount of time, but I don't want anything to happen to it!" Yaredik yells. Yaredik then summons the power within his soul and begins floating then flies towards Yakyo head on. Yakyo is slowly unfolding his arms looking at Yaredik suprised. Yaredik then yells out as he headbutts Yakyo in the chest. Yakyo growls as he flies back. Yakyo realizes he is stunned from the blow Yaredik gave him and drifts into the atmosphere. Yaredik flies after him yelling as his red aura charges around his body. Yakyo feels the stun wear off and powers a black aura around his body then moves his arms around slowly preforming a technique. Yaredik's eye twich a little noticing the martial arts movement and begins to slow down preparing his own attack as he unsheathes his sword. "Black Wave!!" Yakyo shouts. Yaredik notices the attack coming his way and quickly dodges the attack. The black wave attack continues flying towards the planet. Yaredik then looks back seeing the attack heading towards the planet. "Oh no!!" Yaredik shouts. Yakyo then charges towards Yaredik with his fist raised into the air. Yaredik phases out and appears 40 feet behind Yakyo. Yakyo punches through an after image of Yaredik and floats towards the atmosphere feeling the super strong gravity pull him in. Yaredik sees a large peice of the planet blown off because of Yakyo's attack and then lets his rage take over him. Flashbacks of everything that hurted him rushes through his mind and yells out as a darker red aura forms and his tail color becomes a darker red as well as his hair. Yaredik swings around his sword rapidly as Yakyo looks on defensless. "Burning Flare.....Slash!!!!" Yaredik screams as a large slash beam flies down towards Yakyo. The slash beam goes through Yakyo and continous going towards the planet. Yakyo's body then splits in half and the slash beam goes into the earth. A bright golden light goes appears on the planet and it splits in half and explodes. The force of the shockwave causes Yaredik to faint and he drifts in space once again.   



End file.
